Queen of Booth's Heart
by Lily Live
Summary: Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. Interesting Bones is using that line on Booth to hide a surprise. She is a terrible liar, so she now has a stock answer for Booth's insatiable need to know. Her best laid plans are put under some pressure as she tries to go-it-alone planning a romantic weekend for Booth.


Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. Interesting Bones is using that line on Booth to hide a surprise. She is a terrible liar, so she now has a stock answer for Booth's insatiable need to know. Her best laid plans are put under some pressure as she tries to go-it-alone planning a romantic weekend for Booth.

I write silly stories about Bones because I am a fan and write for fun. I have no claim on the characters or the show. Bones belongs to Fox.

Queen of Booth's Heart

"Come on Bones, can't we just take a weekend for us? We missed Valentine's and the 3 day weekend this year because of work."

"Valentine's is just a made up holiday by the greeting card and flower companies, you know that." replied Bones. "Besides we had a case and you were running down leads, interrogating witnesses and suspects and we had every intern at the Jeffersonian working overtime to catch the killer before he could get away or worse, kill again. We all missed the long weekend, but for the greater good, right?"

"You're right Bones, but we still missed a 3 day weekend."

"Point taken, I will ask Cam if the interns and I can use some comp time for the missed holiday and you can do the same, but plan for a 4 day weekend. How does that sound?"

"Four days with you, just us, heaven Bones, simply heaven. Where would you like to go?"

"Booth tradition has it that on February 29th a woman can ask a man to marry her. The idea, while archaic, could be modified for our purposes. Since I asked you to marry me and you said yes, I have a few ideas for a 'just us' weekend; so I will be in charge of the weekend." Bones said with a devilish grin. "Do you mind our destination being a surprise Booth?"

"If it includes you and me and has plenty of 'just us' time, I do not mind at all with you planning a surprise destination! Warm would be nice, eh Bones."

Booth was banned from Bones' home and lab office for the rest of the week. No exceptions to be made and the lab was put on alert to keep him out of her office. She had brochures and timetables scattered about and she was planning a very special 4 day weekend for a belated Valentines/Leap Year celebration for Booth.

Booth and Bones left the house on Friday morning like always. After dropping Bones at the lab, he was at the Hoover at 8:30 a.m. and was greeted by a large red kiss Valentine card taped to his office door. After ripping the garish object from his door, hoping other agents would not see the offending artwork; he quickly unlocked his door and dropped in his chair with a frustrated humph. He had received no less than 15 anonymous Valentine Hearts last week from clueless agents who ignored his marital status or just didn't care. In Booth's opinion, Valentine Hearts were completely inappropriate in this professional setting.

Looking closer at the red lip kiss shaped card, the curious special agent opened the card to reveal the signature of his very own brilliant forensic anthropologist, Bones. With a sigh of relief and a softening of his previous thoughts about how this show of middle school Valentine giving was completely inappropriate, he read the short text.

 ** _Please leave your office by 4:00 p.m. today and go straight home, do not stop for any reason, you are on a very tight schedule. Change into comfortable travel clothes, pick up the packed bags from the coat closet by the door and take the taxi that will be waiting for you at 5:00 p.m. DO NOT BE LATE and do not give the cabby a hard time about the destination. You'll know by 6 p.m. where we will be spending Friday night. BTW the house will be quiet, so do not worry the children are with Max._**

 ** _SWAK_**

 _ **Your Bones**_

Booth immediately hit 1 on his speed dial to have a quick chat with Bones. "Hello Booth, I am rushing to a meeting, no time to speak just now."

"Bones I got your card, what does it mean?"

"It means I am executing my plan for our weekend. We leave tonight for our 'just us' 4 day weekend."

"Can I ask where we are going Bones?"

"Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies. This is the beginning of our nontraditional Valentines/Leap Year weekend Booth."

Booth chuckled at the phrase Bones used to deflect his question. Must be an Angela thing, Bones is no good at lying and normally she would not have a very good come back for a direct question she didn't want to answer. Satisfied for now, they said their goodbyes with an "I love you and see you later."

Booth left the Hoover a little earlier than the directions on his card instructions. He had a stop to make and he wanted to grab a quick shower before dressing in his comfy travel clothes.

The taxi was right on-time and Booth was waiting at the door. Climbing in the back seat he couldn't resist the question, "so where are we headed?"

The cabby replied, I am instructed to keep the destination to myself, but I am pretty sure you will recognize the route to the airport in about 10 minutes. The cabby had been amused at the attempt to keep the destination a secret until arrival. No FBI agent that could read would miss the obvious direction to the airport. I suppose there could be a question concerning domestic or international terminal; that he would keep to himself until the obvious signage would answer any questions.

With a huge smile Bones met the taxi at the curb at exactly 6 p.m. She was so excited about the plans for the next several days and couldn't wait to see Booths reaction to her careful planning. It was ambitious, but so worth the effort. Their first ever nontraditional Valentines/Leap Year trip was about to commence and she, for the first time in a long time, felt she could truly surprise the love of her life.

Bones paid the cabby, picked up her bag and handed Booth an envelope with a big red SWAK on the back flap. With a quick thumb under the flap to break the seal, Booth removed a single boarding pass with the destination marked St. Petersburg. "Ummm, sun, beach and great food, good choice Bones."

Bones looked up to his eyes and twinkled, as she grabbed his hand to hurry them along to their gate.

Touching down by 9:00 p.m. Bones directed Booth to the rental car desk as they signed the agreement for the nonsmoking SUV she had reserved. "Here are the keys Booth, you will need to follow the preprogrammed navigator to reach our destination tonight." Booth was a little curious concerning the addition of a trailer in Sarasota, but decided it was going to be a coast hopping trip. It looks like they will be doing a little traveling over the next 4 days.

"Booth our hotel is about a 40 minute drive and I am told there is an excellent restaurant in the hotel. We can check-in and have a late dinner, how does that sound?"

"I am pretty hungry Bones, we missed dinner and the snacks, even for first class, gotta say, not very filling."

Arriving at the hotel, Booth noted it was a beautiful, older luxury hotel in traditional Floridian colors. It was right on the beach and he was hoping they had a water view. This trip would have exceeded his expectations just to be with his Bones. Sand, sun and great food was just icing.

The room was an outstanding suite with a balcony that looked over the bay and the gulf beyond. The moon was shining and as Booth stepped out on the balcony with Bones, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and thank her for a great weekend.

"Booth, we have only been away from DC since 7, it is hardly time to judge the quality of the weekend."

"Bones, just being with you makes it a great weekend."

They were on a top floor with no rooms above, Booth noting the privacy of the location and position of the room, pulled Bones in for a long, lingering kiss and as he nuzzled her neck said, "Let's order room service."

"I'll get the menu and order Booth; you can get the tub started."

Booth wasted no time as he moved to the whirlpool spa and started filling with warm water. He set the temperature to a warm and constant 100f. He would set the timer when they were ready to climb in. The tub was set in the corner of the suite and had a wall of windows on the side facing the water. They could settle back and watch the water sparkle under a ¾ full moon. The moon in the clear sky was enough light to illuminate the entire suite, so Booth did not bother to turn on the mood lighting in the suite.

Room service delivered an assortment of finger foods and tapas that satisfied both Booth and Bones. For good measure Bones order a 100 ml bottle of 25 year old Scotch and a brand bottle of Champaign, knowing they would be in Clearwater two nights before setting off to their next destination.

Settling back into the warm, swirling water, Booth and Bones relaxed into each other's arms. Not wanting to break the silence, but needing to set the expectation for Saturday, Bones said, "We have an early wake-up call. We will need to get some sleep, tomorrow is a very full day."

While Booth's curiosity was at an all time high, he had decided his gift to Bones would be his complete and total trust in her plan with no questions. She was having fun and other than the look of a raised eyebrow and a slight grin on his face, he lay back quietly with no complaints about not being able to sleep in on a Saturday with his girl. As a matter of fact, he was hoping to get Bones out for an early run on the beach. This should work out well for both of them.

Booth loved luxury hotels, room service, balconies and whirlpool tubs bathed in moonlight, but nothing could compare to Bones in his arms, bare skin against bare skin, with the only sound coming from their combined breath and heartbeat as they were surrounded by the sound of the ocean through the open windows.

This was such a romantic setting and while Bones would deny her ability to be romantic, this was the beginning of a very romantic nontraditional Valentines/Leap Year weekend.

The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky in the predawn hour over the bay as Booth kissing Bones behind her ear urged her to wake up and come for a run with him. It was only 6:30 and they had plenty of time for an early run. They didn't need to leave from the hotel until 8:30. They were only 15 minutes from their first destination of the day.

Back at the hotel after the run, they walked back into the suite and had a cart with coffee, juice, fruit, eggs, sliced tomato and avocado, bacon and pancakes waiting. Booth toweled off his head and sat down to dig in to the feast that greeted them. Bones was very pleased with herself. Booth seemed to be enjoying the surprises she had planned for him and she couldn't wait until their first stop of the morning.

"Dress comfortably, she instructed and be sure to bring your hat Booth. We will be in the sun most of the day." Booth pulled out his Ranger ball cap and Bones chin dropped as she saw what he was wearing. He had is standard NHL t-shirt, but on his head he wore an offending Texas Ranger baseball cap. It never occurred to her he would be a Ranger fan; not in a million years!

"Where did you get that cap Booth?"

"Just pulled it from the shelf in the closet while I waited for the taxi yesterday, why do you ask Bones?"

"I have another one I would prefer you wear today, if that's okay?"

"Sure, no problem…. You look a little pale babe, you okay?"

"I'm fine Booth, let's get going."

Something was definitely not fine, Booth thought; Bones had gone from a smiling-happy Bones to a frownie-sad Bones in a nanosecond. What had he said or done in the last minute that could have prompted the change? His mind was racing to find a clue. The hat? What could the hat have to do with her mood? He was going to break his no questions asked rule, but he had to know so he could fix this before it could jeopardize their weekend.

"Wait Bones, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Booth, really…. I am sure you will enjoy your day, even tho' I made a mistake in my planning. Let's just go and see how the day goes." Not pressing her for a more detailed answer, they left the hotel exactly at 8:30.

Following the preprogrammed navigator again, Booth followed the directions to the Bright House Field Spring training camp for the Philadelphia Phillies. As they drew closer to the ball field, Booth's eyes were as big as saucers and a giant grin graced his fine face. Bones was still looking very apprehensive and not entirely sure she was reading Booth correctly.

In a small voice, Bones looking across to Booth said, "You look happy."

"I am Bones if this means I get to spend time with the Phillies at their spring training camp, I am ecstatic! This is the best surprise, EVER. I mean, how did you swing it and this is a homerun in my book. Puns intended," Booth said for effect.

Bones looking more than a little sheepish started apologizing for not making arrangements for the Ranger training camp…. "Booth, I'm sorry I got the wrong team…"

"Stop, stop right there Bones. Why would you think I would want to go to the Rangers training camp? Oh," a look of comprehension on his face, "the hat…" Now the frownie-sad face made sense, thought Booth. "…The hat was just on the top of the pile of hats Parker and I wear when we go to the park or out for yard work. I am a Phillies fan all the way Bones, you should know that."

Bones began to brighten a little and handed Booth his new Phillies cap and said "you better hurry, you have batting practice with some of the rookies in 15 minutes."

Bones climbed in the stands and watched as Booth batted, pitched and threw balls on the field with some of the newer players and a few of the veterans. At lunch the players took a break and Booth and Bones were invited into the training camp cafeteria for a hearty repast of high carb, protein packed foods to fuel the athletes after their morning workout.

Booth was having the time of his life, retelling stories of his time as a bat boy at the Vet in Philly and some of his fondest memories of past World Series and great players. The players were extremely kind and let him ramble on with only the enthusiasm of a truly invested and devoted fan could have.

As Booth was winding down a bit he was in a deep conversation with one of the new players on the team. He was young and eager to play for a winning team. They were interrupted by Bill Miller, as Bill walked up to shake Booth's hand and invite Booth and Bones to dinner. Bill said, "My wife is a big fan of Dr Brennan's books and we would be very honored if you would have dinner with us tonight."

To say the Booth was over-the-moon for the opportunity to sit with this 47 year baseball veteran and a sports legend would be an understatement.

Bones publisher had made the arrangements for Booth to spend the morning with the team. It was only after Bill mentioned the unusual request and guest to his wife and the lengths the publisher was willing to go to make this happen for their favorite author, did Bill understand how happy his wife would be to go to dinner with this famous author as well. Spring training was usually a quiet time for Bill's wife, but this would be a highlight and something she would enjoy. Bill was happy to make this evening happen.

They met as arranged and the evening could not have been more enjoyable. Tempe as known by her new friends, spoke of her work at the Jeffersonian, her work with Booth and their new book as coauthors. Bones had brought a copy along, just in case she met a fan of her books. It was a prerelease copy and not in book stores yet. Both Bones and Booth signed the copy of their first book. Booth's first autograph as a published author. He wouldn't admit it to Bones, but he felt his chest swelled a bit when he handed over the signed copy.

Bill spoke of his early years as a player and the last 30 years in various manger positions. He was very candid in his assessment of his team and the expectation he was setting for a turnaround in the 201- season. He wanted to make a difference and he spoke with heart and determination.

They said their goodbyes and Bill promised Home Game tickets if Booth was interested. Without dropping a beat Booth said, "Hell yes, love 'em, thank you!"

Booth and Bones made their way back to the hotel with a promised repeat of the previous night's soak in the whirlpool before turning in. Bones said, "We have another early morning Booth and we have a about a 2 hour drive to our next destination. However, before we call it a night, how about a massage? With the work out you had this morning, I think a deep tissue or Thai massage is in order. Which would you like Booth?"

After an extremely satisfying and sensual Happy Ending massage, Booth polished off the Scotch and Bones broke open a bottle of red wine from the mini bar as they settled back to savor their day. Booth was a happy man and couldn't wait to see what Bones had planned for Sunday.

Pulling out of the parking lot at 7 a.m. Bones set the navigational setting to Sarasota, but a rural address. Booth again was intrigued, but as Bones was content to let him drive as long as he followed the navigational systems direction, he was a happy man.

Bones had the hotel fix a continental breakfast to go, so they would be on the road early. It was only a 2 hour drive, but she had a schedule to keep and they were expected; she didn't want to be late.

"Look at that Bones, we are at the Bingham's Circus of Wonders winter camp grounds. What are we doing here? Is this the circus we performed in as Buck and Wanda?"

"I enjoyed running away with you to the Circus all those years ago, I thought we could run away for a day and maybe relive a little of the magic, without having to solve a crime."

"I really don't think they'll be all that happy to see us Bones, after all we did arrest one of their own for improper burial and they faced charges for not reporting the death of the sisters."

"No Booth, they'll be happy to see us. I called ahead to make sure we would be welcome. They had some help with the charges so no one went to jail for more than a few days and after a well crafted cease and desist order for frivolous litigation was delivered to that ambulance chasing attorney, everything turned out okay."

"You helped them with the legal stuff Bones?"

"Yes, I thought it was the right thing to do. They're good people and circus life is hard enough on good days. I thought they could use a break; they loved those girls and gave them a home where they felt loved and accepted. My publisher has an attorney on retainer for me, so I felt I should get a little something for the money I pay them."

Pulling in to the camp grounds, Booth immediately saw a RV with the distinctive lettering for Buck and Wanda Moosejaw on the side. "Bones you didn't tell them we would perform, did you?"

"No Booth, this is their winter grounds, their season starts in March. The RV is something I arranged from a local dealership. This is where we will spend the night tonight. We are going to play today, drink bad coffee, practice on the high wire, a little knife throwing and just hang with the clowns," Bones said grinning at Booths expression when she mentioned the clowns.

The circus performers were painting signs, mending tents and props to prepare for their upcoming season. This was the time they practiced their acts and got ready to be on the road from Florida to Texas before heading north for the summer months to finish in the fall at the state and county fairs in the South East. It was a hard life, but once in the blood, was the only life many of the performers could imagine for themselves. It was home and family for those who didn't feel they belonged anywhere else. Bones found it fascinating from an anthropological point of view.

A secret she had never shared with anyone not even Booth, was she how often dreamed of running away to the circus when she was in the system. She was far too rational and focused to follow her dream, but sometimes when things were really bad, she'd dream.

The day past quickly. All the performers welcomed them back and accepted them as family. Booth and Brennan were still gillies, but welcome gillies, even if they would always be outsiders. Magnum and Booth went head-to-head with a strong man routine. Booth held his own, but Magnum's lift was impressive. Bones tried her skills on the high wire again, but paid attention to how sensitive her feet would be, since she was out-of-practice.

As evening approached the circus activity drew to a close and everyone drifted back to their trailers and turned in for the night. Booth and Bones were happy to find food supplies in the RV and a tank of water for an evening shower. Bones fixed a light supper and Booth opened a bottle of wine.

Booth looked to Bones, remembering the last time they shared an RV and close quarters as partners. He was extremely happy when they crawled into that small bed at lights out, in these close quarters they could create new memories of their time in the circus. "I forgot how small these trailer beds are," said Booth.

"We don't need much room Booth, slide in behind me, I'll make room for you."

Booth knee walked from the foot of the bed to just behind Bones. Laying down, spooning with her, with his chest to her back felt so good. Bones took his hand and brought it under her sleep shirt and placed in on her breast. "I think this bed is just the right size for us Booth." Bones said with a sleepy smile.

He agreed, but his feet still dangled off the end of the bed.

They awoke with commotion from outside the trailer, of chains clattering and engines roaring. The sun was up, but it was still early. "Come on Booth, we need to get on the road. We have quite a drive ahead of us."

Booth was surprised to see that the rented SUV had been equipped with a trailer. Remembering the agreement they signed in St Petersburg, he knew there was a change in equipment, but not a clue why.

"The navigator is programmed for our next stop, we need to leave Booth."

Waving out the window of SUV they said goodbye to their adopted circus family.

"What's in the trailer Bones, what are we hauling?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies," was the only answer Booth got for his query.

"Okay, just answer me this, is it legal? I am not hauling anything to get us in trouble am I Bones?"

"Nothing illegal and you'll know soon enough. This is a Leap Year with a nontraditional Valentines/Leap Year surprise and you can take a peek when we get to our bed and breakfast for the night."

It didn't take Booth too long to figure out they were going to overnight in Savannah Georgia. The navigator estimated arrival time. He was an FBI agent after all. It was going to be a long day, but they would have a few hours in the evening to see historic Savannah.

The drive from Sarasota to Savannah was very enjoyable. The weather was fine and the company could not have been better. Booth and Bones spoke about sports with Booth explaining some of the finer points of baseball and the history of some of his favorite players. He shared his disgust concerning decisions on who gets into the Baseball Hall of Fame and those who he felt were being unfairly sanctioned for past behavior. Brennan felt it all very political, but since she didn't have all the facts chose to remain neutral and just accept Booth's comments as the way things were. Her natural inclination would have been to challenge for lack of evidence, but she was enjoying his diatribe too much to throw out a logical argument. After all what's the harm in a little venting?

As they crossed the border between Florida and Georgia, Booth saw the distinctive and disturbing lights from a Highway Patrol cruiser. The Trooper trebled his siren and signaled for Booth to pull to the side of the road.

Booth glanced at Bones with a grim look on his face and a look that only said, well I guess we will see what is the trailer a littler earlier than Savannah.

Booth was a cop and he knew a black SUV hauling a trailer out of Florida had the potential to attract attention.

Staying in the car, Booth lowered Bones window as the State Trooper approached the SUV on the passenger side.

"May I see your License and Registration, please." Said the Trooper in a very serious tone of voice.

As Booth handed his badge, driver's license and rental agreement across he asked, "What's the trouble Officer?"

"There is a tail light out on the trailer. I see you picked it up in Sarasota this morning. What is an FBI agent hauling, anyway? Can we take a look?"

Bones spoke up, "Officer if you don't mind can Booth stay in the car while you look in the trailer?"

The Trooper was wondering if the credentials were faked or stolen. Something seemed off, but he didn't want to offend a fellow law enforcement officer. Florida was known as a gateway for contraband, so he would be cautious.

"Sorry ma'am, but the driver needs to open the back and I need you to stay in the car please."

"But Officer, it is a present for my husband and I wanted it to be a surprise for our Valentines/Leap Year trip. I wasn't going to show him until we stopped in Savannah this evening."

The Trooper was amused, but not buying the unusual and inventive story.

"Sorry ma'am, but I need to stick to procedure here. Agent Booth could you step out of the vehicle and open the trailer for me?"

"Agent Booth, please stand at the back of the vehicle for me, I'll call in to confirm your license and badge."

Booth taking the keys from Bones with a wary look stepped out of the SUV and behind the trailer, while the Trooper called in for a confirmation of Booth's credentials.

Booth slowly unlocked the padlock, pushed the slide bar out of the way and turned the handle to release the door. Booth loved surprises, but not with a State Trooper looking over his shoulder.

As the door swing open and to the side, Booth gasped and quickly opened the other door and secured it flat to the side before leaping up into the trailer with an audible, "OH MY GOD and REALLY, I can't believe this!"

Seeing a thumbs up from the Trooper; the Trooper was now satisfied he was speaking to the real Seeley Booth, Special Agent of the FBI. He relaxed and joined Booth at the back of the trailer. "Boy that's a honey, where did you get it?" asked the Officer with a look of pure admiration on his face.

"Bones, Bones, get back here!" yelled Booth excitedly.

Bones stepped out of the SUV with tears in her eyes. She had so wanted to see his face when he opened the trailer for the first time. She felt cheated and now wished she had let him see his present before they left Sarasota. She certainly did not want a State Trooper being the one to see the look of joy on his face before she did.

"Officer Reed is it?" Booth confirmed, "This is my wife Dr Temperance Brennan."

Officer Reed could see the look of disappointment on Agent Booth's wife's face. He was sorry he had ruined the surprise, but he had a job to do after all. Who would've thought the Agent would be hauling a vintage 1947 Indian Chief motorcycle with side car and not even know it!? He would have a great story for the other troopers when they met for coffee later.

The Trooper started to say how sorry he was to have ruined the surprise, but before he could get it out of his mouth, Booth had pulled Bones into the back of the trailer with him, picking her up slightly off the floor and had her in a deep and passion filled kiss.

"It's great Bones, really great. I can't believe you did this for me."

The Trooper tipped his hat and said, "Well good luck to you both. I'll let the other troopers know to be on the lookout for you as you drive north. Don't be surprised if they stop you just to take a peek at that piece of history. I'll bet there are not too many of those babies left after almost 70 years."

Bones looking into Booth's eyes said, "There's more, but you'll have to wait until we reach the Bed and Breakfast. I had a package delivered there today."

To say Booth was blown away would be an understatement. He was the romantic one and here she had arranged the best weekend ever and it wasn't over just yet.

Back on the road, they could only smile as they thought about the last couple of days. Life with Bones was never dull, but when he was a recipient of her creativity in planning holidays or surprises, she was amazing.

Not talking directly to Booth, but more thinking out loud. "We should plan another trip to this area next spring. We could take in some of the exhibition games during Phillies spring training. We could take time to see the Manatees, maybe spend some more time at the Circus. Oh I know, I could enroll the kids in circus classes to learn juggling, how to ride a unicycle and my personal favorite high wire walking. Hum, maybe even a trip to Disneyland. Hank is a little young, but Parker and Christine would love it."

Late in the afternoon Booth and Bones pulled into the Bed and Breakfast for the night. After securing the trailer on the grounds, they showered and dressed to walk the historic streets of this fabulous old city. They walked toward the river and at the suggestion of the Inn owners stopped in at Alligator Soul Restaurant. Being that it was Monday, they made a reservation, but it was not a busy evening so they were pleased to be seated by 7:30p.m. After ordering drinks, and perusing the menu, Booth settled on the "Little Hilbo." The name intrigued him and his mouth watered as he waited for his grass fed beef rib-eye to be brought to the table. Brennan ordered the fried green tomatoes for her and Booth to share, a regional dish that would give them a taste of the old south. The chef made her a special dish of regional favorite organically grown vegetables served in red wine sauce over pasta.

At the end of their meal, after having thanked the chef for a fine meal, the couple walked out into the cool Savannah evening. In front of the restaurant there was a small two person carriage. Bones took Booths hand and said, "Come with me, our ride is here."

Booth was all grins as he took Bones by the finger tips to steady her as she stepped into the carriage. With true southern charm Booth leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on Bones cheek, before kissing the underside of her wrist and then the back of her hand.

The carriage clip clopped through historic Savannah, while the driver pointed to buildings or places of interest. The driver grew quiet as he realized his passengers were lost in each other's eyes. No words were spoken, but the language they were speaking was undeniable. This was a couple in love and the driver having seen many couples in love over the years. He wondered what their story was. This couple seemed different somehow, more reverent, more genuine. If he could see to the future he knew this couple would be together forever.

"Booth," Bones broke the silence, "in honor of the day, Feb 29th, if I ask you to marry me, would you say yes again?" "Bones, in honor of the day, Feb 29th and because I love you with my whole being, the answer is still yes. You own my heart Bones, you are my Queen."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Booth produced a small red heart shaped box and pressed it in Bones hand. She shivered a bit from the cool night air and Booth removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at the box for a moment before opening it and as she flipped back the lid, her eyes caught the glint of gold. It was a pendent with 5 dolphins in a circle, on a beautiful gold link chain. Her eyes shimmered as she lifted her face to kiss the man she loved more than life itself.

Breaking the kiss, Bones asked the Driver to take them to the Inn. It was time for 'just us' on the last night on the road of their 4 day weekend.

As they prepared to leave Savannah on Tuesday morning they were treated to strawberries and cream, strawberry bread, a full assortment of muffins, Quiche, grits, juice and coffee. Remembering what Bones had said after leaving the Trooper, he asked the Inn keeper, "Was there a box delivered for us yesterday."

Oh yes Mr. Booth, Mrs. Booth put it in the car early this morning.

Bones looked at her husband and said, "This gift is from the kids, we'll wait to open it with them later this evening. As a few of my plans have changed this weekend, I think you'll enjoy it more if Christine and Hank help you open it."

Pulling into the drive at 7:00 p.m. they spotted Hank and Christine watching out the window for their arrival. Bones had called Max with an ETA and Max made a game out of watching for mom and dad.

With whoops and yelled greetings of hello, the children raced to their parent's arms, or in the case of Hank, toddled while holding the fingers of his Grandpa. "Did you have fun with Grandpa Max?" Booth said as he picked up Hank in one arm and Christine in the other.

"We had a lot of fun daddy. We played games, went to the park and had a science day with lots of experiments. Grandpa is really good at making things change colors and go POP and BOOM." Said Christine happily. Booth eyed his Father-in-Law warily.

Bones hugged her dad and thanked him for watching out for the kids.

"Did you have a good time honey," asked Max. "Magical," answered his Tempe, "simply magical."

"Max you wouldn't believe everything Bones planned for us to do in just 3 days, plus driving from Sarasota to D.C. Wait til you see what she got me for Valentines."

"Not Valentine's Booth, Feb 29th. I do not believe in Valentine's Day on principle," she added.

Hank did not want to let go of his daddy's arm just yet, so Booth slipped coats on both kids and lead Max to the trailer. "Would you look at this Max? A vintage 1947 Indian Chief with a side car! Everything is original and it runs really well, or at least it did the last time we took it to town a few years ago."

"You've ridden this very bike before Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones and I had a case in Texas. They found the bodies of two girls who were circus performers."

"I remember that case, you threw knives at my daughter. I saw the video at the cabin."

"I did and she loved every minute of it. She makes a hell of a Russian Princess."

"I fixed lasagna and salad for Hank and Christine, there is plenty of leftovers if you are hungry," offered Max. "I gotta get goin', but I will pick up the kids and take them to school tomorrow if you want to sleep in?

"Nah, that's okay, I need to be at the Hoover early tomorrow, so our 4 day weekend officially ends tonight. Thanks anyway Max and thanks for keeping the kids. Come over on the weekend and help me with the bike. I want to look into some of the bike clubs for weekend trips. Maybe you and I could take a road trip after it's fixed up?"

"Sure Booth, maybe I can find a vintage biker chick to have coffee with."

Before Bones and Booth had finished the dinner Max had prepared, Bones left the table to retrieve the box with Booth's presents, collected the children and set the box in front of Booth. Bones whispering in Christine's ear said "when I say 3 we all shout out Happy Leap Year!"

"Okay are you ready?" Christine shook her head in an affirmative yes and Bones counted "1, 2, 3eeeee." In unison they yelled, "Happy Leap Year," "Daddy," "Booth," "Da Da."

Booth opened the gray, shipping box and found 2 silver boxes inside with an envelope with a giant red SWAK on the seal. The first silver box opened had a new retro helmet modeled after the original Route 66 helmet from the 80s. The rational Bones wanted to protect Booths perfect head and face with modern materials and safety features in a DOT approved helmet. However, across the back of the black helmet, in bold gold script it read 'BORN TO BE WILD'. The second box contained a Harley black motorcycle jacket and gloves. Both of these were from Christine and Hank for their daddy. The enveloped contained a gift certificate for Harley boots and a registration form for the Perkiomen PA Chapter National Meet of vintage motorbike owners. The meet was in April, so Bones felt with a few weekends of work, Booth would be ready for a road trip in his cruiser.

Appropriate hugs, kisses and thank yous from Booth to his wife and beautiful children shared liberally between the four before Bones announced bath time for Christine and Hank. Booth helped the children with their bath and settled them into Christine's bed for a bedtime story. Booth read to Christine with Hank listening in and pointing to the pictures. Bones slipping into her own bath took the opportunity to wash off the travel dust and get ready for bed.

After placing a kiss to Christine's forehead and pulling up her covers, said goodnight to his sleeping princess. He then took his sleeping boy to his crib and placing a whisper kiss on the top of his head, tucked the blanket under his legs and pulled it up to his chin to keep out the spring chill.

After turning out the lights, and checking the doors, Booth made his way to the bedroom. "Boris, I have been waiting for you." Bones said in her most convincing 'Ruska' accent. Booths eyes lit up like the 4th of July as he took in all that was his beautiful partner, dressed the costume she wore as Natasha, black net stockings and all. She even wore the patch over her left eye.

In Bones most beguiling Russian accent, "My Moya Lubov, come make love to your Natasha. You will be amazed."

Boris slipped out of his clothes and joined his Natasha in bed for an amazing night of slow kisses and energetic love making. Maybe Booth should call Max and take him up on his offer to deliver Christine and Hank to school tomorrow. Second thought, a quick text would be better.

XOXO

Thanks for reading.

The reason I wrote this story as a way to get Booth a unique motorcycle.

I used some information from the Phillies schedule for 2016 published on the website. I know nothing about baseball.


End file.
